User talk:Merrystar
Temporary Bureaucrat Power? I'm willing to be a temporary bureaucrat and continue to monitor the situation for a more permanent replacement. However, I can't promise I'll be able to put much time into it (WoWWiki is crazy busy and in need of expansion related updates right now). I'll try to at least fix any glaring issues and try to work a little on building the community. I will continue to urge CestWhat and HarryPotterRules1 to mend their fences. I'll also try to establish some basic rules, if I can get agreement from those two. If I can get them to agree on any rules, that's a good first step. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 19 Oct 2012 4:11 PM Pacific I'm too annoyed with CestWhat at the moment to actually share secrets/information/important things with him/her, but I will be civil, but that is IT. Until I get apologies for things he/she removed that I have now proved to be canon, I will never be anything but civil. Apology... or nothing. That is the only compromise I am willing to make at the moment. --HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 00:54, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Downton Abbey Wiki Dear Mrs/Mr Merrystar, Please may you, Ban HPR1 for insulting me;"you have an attitude like an ass".The comment makes me feel unhappy as the acting Admin "Fandyllic"is defending HPR1. Below is a copy of the Comments shared and my annotats: ::You insulted him and then he insulted you back; he did not however threaten you at all despite you daring him to do so. Fandyllic is the admin here, and rightly told HPR1 to leave it alone. -- Wendy (talk) 19:38, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Im sorry- Copy-i was giving reason Dear HPR1 i will not be supporting you for Adminship.- because i vote for Cestwhat I'm supporting CestWhat and thats final as abuse is appalling to hand out. PS, threaten me if you want, but i'll just report.- telling him im will report abuse to me Regards hbellamy 09:43, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Nice; I'd take your threat more seriously if A) you used the signature thing right, and B) you actually used the correct grammar and spelling. I personally don't care if you support CestWhat - he's done too much to become Admin now, and I definitely won't let him. Note, I have also corrected your comment so that it is spelt correctly and is gramatically correct. Next time, learn how to spell, use grammar correctly and how to actually use a wiki before commenting here. Thank you kindly. Yours, HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 20:50, January 14, 2013 (UTC) How Rude-Copy HPR1, How dare you insult me. Unlike you, i don't write in "Borgan Language". I may only be 15 ,but I know extensive Knowledge about Downton Abbey. So Put That In Your Pipe and Smoke It. I hope Karma treats you the way, you treat others.http://downtonabbey.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Harrybellamy Ps. I use to look up to you, but now i couldn't give a lambs tail. Good Day hbellamy 04:40, January 25, 2013 (UTC) (Talk) 04:29, January 25, 2013 (UTC) I haven't insulted you; I just said please learn to write properly; I couldn't care less if you look up to me - the minute you supported CestWhat I lost all respect for you anyway. - you have an attitude like an ass! HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 18:30, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :HPR1, a piece of advice. Don't engage. -- Fandyllic (talk · contr) 25 Jan 2013 10:35 AM Pacific :____________________________________________________________________________________________ :Kind Regards :hbellamy 03:30, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ( Talk )